The Sky's Rebirth
by Azrayah
Summary: When I met him the first time, I never expected that I would go on a life or death adventure with classmates that I had never met before. It didn't help that I had to become the 20th boss of the number one mafia family, the Vongola, and somehow stop a large and evil foe from destroying everyone in my life. Oh joy... Full summary inside. All OC. R&R *Prequel to a story I am writing*
1. Rebirth

I studied the blond with the fedora closely as he walked towards me. He had an untucked white dress shirt and black slacks, along with brown combat boots. When he about a foot away, he tipped the edge of his fedora up and had a smirk on his face. "Ciaossu. From today on, I'll be your home tutor, Rebirth!"

Summary: Set in the very far future. Sawada Amami is the smartest girl at Namimori Middle and is aiming to work for Millefiore, the largest company for any and everything. The only problem is that you need to be a flame bearer to work there, and only a few select people have a flame strong enough to get in. Amami takes a flame test to figure out her real flame, but is surprised when it says she has no flame!? What is she to do? She feels like the world hates her, until a young teen comes along, claiming she has the best flame of all and that she is to be the next boss for the Vongola Family?! What is she to do? Of course go on a huge life or death adventure with classmates she never knew even existed! There will be a sequel later where they have to travel back in time to meet Tsuna and his generation. This is to give you the background information for my characters.

Disclaimer: All I own is my OC's and plot, nothing else.

Chapter One: Rebirth

Amami

I rushed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. I ran to the table, grabbed the piece of toast and juice box that my brother left out for me, and then ran out the door. I slowed my pace a little so I could eat my so called breakfast. After I was done, I looked at my wrist to see my watch, only to find that I was about to be late to school. I ran as fast as I could down the street, taking turns whenever needed.

I spotted the words Namimori Middle up ahead on a wall in front of a huge building. _Safe._ I thought as ran into the entrance, only to be jabbed in the stomach by a tonfa. I was thrown back a few feet. I clutched my stomach in pain as I looked at my attacker, only to be frozen with fear. _Hibari Hokori! Crap! I must be late!_

In front of me was a tall teen with a scowl on his face. His blueish hair feathering his face and purple eyes as he put away his tonfas into his uniform. I still don't see how he is able to get away with carrying around weapons in his uniform, but I heard that his family has always been allowed to carry tonfas as long as they were the head of the disciplinary comity, but I still think it's a little ridiculous.

Hokori then walked away as if nothing ever happened. I feel sick to my stomach as I walk to class, thinking that I'm probably bleeding internally. It shouldn't be mush damage though since I've always been a fast healer, but it still hurts like crap.

When I got to class, I was about ten minutes late to class. I apologized for being late to class and said I'll try not to be late again. I took my seat in the back next to the window. I gazed out the window as I zoned the teacher's voice out of my head.

I really didn't have to go to school, but I didn't want to be one of those children who skipped a bunch of grades. After all, I wanted to have the best impression when I apply to my dream job, a member of Millefiore's White section! They are the best, and they only pick the perfect people in knowledge, abilities, and flames. In fact, today at school we are taking the flame test to see what our flame attribute is and how strong it is. I can't wait! I hope it's either sun, rain, or mist. That would be so cool!

See, the flame test is where they draw a sample of your blood and see what wavelength you have. There are six different flames you can have: storm, rain, sun, cloud, thunder, and mist. There are even a rare few who have more than one flame, and they are automatically given a spot in Millefiore. They are the lucky ones, since Millefiore is the number one company in the world.

The teacher called for us to line up and head to lab one, where the test would be given to classes S and A. Every two classes has a different lab assigned to them. B and C are lab two, and D and E are lab three. After the test, everyone will be assigned to a certain class that pertains to their certain flame.

We shuffled into the huge lab and saw that there were two stations set up, one for the S class and one for the A class. We went to the first station, since it was ours, and the tests began.

There were quite a few people in front of me, but I was so nervous. I could also see that everyone else was also quite nervous as well. Some were sweating buckets, while some were just shaking. Only a few people looked okay-ish.

Finally after about an hour, it was my turn. I walked up to the lady giving the test, and saw she had curly blond hair and a sucker in her mouth. She held out a needle and I winced as she drew some blood. She then put the sample into the machine and waited for the results. Her blue eyes widened behind her green glasses as she looked at her screen. She turned to be with a sad yet surprised look which had me worried.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you have no flame at all." She said sadly as I felt my world crumble before me. No flame? What does that mean? I thought to myself as I held the hem of my skirt. "This is so rare." She continued "I have never seen this happen before, but I have heard of it happening a few times over the hundred years we have had the test in place." She got up and went over to my teacher, I'm guessing to talk about my case. I just hung my head in shame and sadness.

When I got home, I smelled a nice aroma coming from the kitchen. I went inside and saw my brother cooking dinner for us. I live with my older brother, Sawada Takashi, in a cozy home near the super mall. He is 22 and works for Millefiore's white section. He's the reason why I want to work there. He tells me all of these great stories about his adventures and his coworkers.

I notice that today we are having my all time favorite food, pasta, for dinner today. That must mean that he knows about the test was today and he wants to celebrate.

"So...How did your flame test go today? What's your flame? I hope it's a mix, like mine. Or maybe just one? My favorite is sun. So, what is it?" he asked happily as he set down the plates of pasta on the table. I slumped down into my chair and told my brother to sit down. He did after he poured me some milk and some wine for himself.

"I...I'm..a.. Ihavenoflame!" I blurted out after stuttering. My brother blinked his chestnut brown eyes a couple times before running a hand threw his brown gravity defying hair.

"Say that again?" he asked is a surprised and upset voice.

"I have..no flame..." I said as I then finally burst into tears. All of my sadness was finally released. My brother embraced me into a hug, rubbing my back as I sobbed into his chest. He knew this was hard on me, since my dreams were now crushed into pieces.

We stayed like this until I pulled away, claiming that I wanted to take a walk. He said I could after I ate my dinner, and I agreed since it was still my favorite food ever. We ate in silence, since the most important news was already said.

After we ate, I excused myself and went outside for my walk. The now cool night air hit my face and blew my orange waist length hair back as I continued down the empty road. Children have a curfew, but once you hit thirteen, you don't have a curfew as long as you bring your wrist band out with you. That way, if you get lost, you parents can find if they want to bring you home.

As I was walking, I noticed another teen with a hat walking up to me. I studied the blond with the fedora closely as he walked towards me. He had an untucked white dress shirt and black slacks, along with brown combat boots. When he about a foot away, he tipped the edge of his fedora up and had a smirk on his face. "Ciaossu. From today on, I'll be your home tutor, Rebirth!" he said as he looked at me. I looked at him with confusion, since I was never told I would have a tutor.

What he did next surprised me even more. He took my right hand in his, held it up to his lips, and kissed it. My face warmed up as he then let go, my hand dropping to my side. He then continued to talk. "I am here to train you to become the 20th boss of the Vongola Family, the number one mafia family ever." he smiled as I looked at him with now shock. What did he mean mafia family? Those haven't been around since the mafia war 150 years ago. At least, that's what the prime minister of that time said. I read it in an old book my brother had about why we now have the flame test.

It said that there was a huge, all out mafia war against the five strongest mafia families. They fought for years, until one ended up victorious, causing the rest to fall. They then created the flame tests and then they just disappeared.

But then something clicked. I read that in order to be in the mafia, you need to be a flame bearer, and I don't have a flame. He must have the wrong person. I opened my mouth to tell him, but he interrupted me.

"You do have a flame, but it has been forgotten. Only a few people have this flame, and they stay under the radar, not wanting to attract attention. It is the sky flame, and you have it." he said with a smile. I resisted the urges to hug him, punch him, or run away. There is no way that I have a flame I have never heard of. Who does this guy think he is, telling me I am part of a mafia and that I have an unheard of flame.

"Sure I do, and you have a pacifier tucked under your shirt on a chain." _where did that come from? That was so random._ He chuckled before reaching into his shirt and pulled out...an orange pacifier on a silver chain. My jaw dropped. _How the hell did I freaking know that?!_

"Yeah, I do, and you do have the sky flame, like me." he said as he took the pacifier from his neck and held it out in front of him. It then set ablaze in an orange flame. I've never seen a flame like this. There are only six colors: red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and indigo. Why does he have an orange flame? That should be impossible, but maybe what he said has some truth.

"Okay, lets say I believe you." I started as I crossed my arm over my chest. "How do I summon my flame? And what do I have to do with the mafia?" I asked him. He reached into his bag on his back and pulled out two rings and tossed them at me. I stared down at the rings in my hand. One was silver and looked like a lion cub and the other was a ring with the words 'Vongola Famiglia' on it, along with six strips of the flame colors on the sides.

"Put those on and imagine a flame on your ring. Do the fancy one first." Rebirth said as he smiled. I nodded and held my ringed up in a fist and closed my eyes. I pictured a brilliant flame on my ring, and sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I saw a large, orange flame on my ring. I jumped with joy, and as a response, the flame flickered in time with my jumping. Rebirth just chuckled. "So now that you believe me, can we go to your house. I want to inspect it and meet your brother." I nodded and led the way to my house.

A/N: I hope you liked this. This is just so I can give you all background info about my characters for my next fan-fic. Now, if you have any questions, please ask in the review section. I will try to respond so some of them. Here is some basic information about the story so far...

-All of the important people in this story are descendants of the tenth generation. Yes, that includes Spanner, Shoichi, Futa, the girls, and even some others. I think you will figure out who belongs with who after all introductions are said and done.

-This takes place 212 years in the future after the tenth generation. I actually did some math to guesstimate how many years would be in between the tenth and twentieth generation, and I went with something around it.

-Millefiore is a HUGE company all around the world. It has many locations, but the HQ is in Japan. They aren't bent on mass destruction like the other Millefiore, they are to improve it the right way. There are still the black and white sections, but for different reasons (sorta). There is also a red section, but they are only called upon for emergency's. The Black Section is for the people. They have many Singers, Models, Actors, Dancer's and a whole bunch of other things. They are the ones responsible for keeping the population happy. The White Section is for medical and scientific reasons. They have come up with the cure for many diseases and have traveled to other planets. They even colonized Mars. (This story is taking place on Earth, mind you.) The Red section is the killing force that the public has no clue about. They assassinate people and carry out all of the dirty work of Millefiore.

-There are now Arcobaleno, but they aren't turned into babies, they just live like a normal human and pass the pacifier on to their children/grandchildren when they die. They feed the pacifier with a huge amount of flame once in a while and make sure it doesn't get destroyed somehow.

-The flame test is a test where they take a sample of your blood and read the wavelength your blood gives off through a machine. They then can figure out you wavelength(s) and even how strong it is, and if it has potential to become stronger.

-Along the same lines, everyone knows about inner flames and everyone possess one, it's just that some are stronger than others. In fact, inner flames has become a part of society. They can be used to power certain machines or activate things.

-The reason that Amami was told she has no flame is because they don't have the sky flame wavelength in their database. Ever since the mafia war(which will be talked more about later) the sky flame was basically never heard of. Some people who still have the sky flame don't know because they believe they are just a no flame. Some are found by hit-man and are trained to use their flame for good.

I hope this has cleared up a bunch of your questions before you even ask them. I hoped you enjoyed this and found it interesting. It will get better. Next I will introduce the storm and rain guardians.

Oh, and I picked the names of the main characters for their meanings. Here's what Amami means.

Amami - Beautiful Sky – see? Makes sense since she has the sky flame. ;P


	2. The Sky gets twice as big

Disclaimer: All I own is my OC's and plot, nothing else.

The Sky gets twice as big

Amami

When we got to my house, my brother answered the door and was surprised when he saw Rebirth behind me. He asked me who he was, but before I could respond, Rebirth answered for me.

"I am going to be Miss Amami's home tutor. I believe we spoke earlier over vid chat?" He said as he tipped his fedora up. I saw recognition in my brother's eyes as he stepped out of the way, allowing us to enter. We took off our shoes and then went into the living room to talk about my situation.

"Okay Rebirth-San, I hate that you came all this way for my sister, but she has no flame. How are you going to be her tutor?" my brother asked Rebirth who had a smile on his face. Something told me that I should be afraid of that smile in the very near future.

"Well Sawada-san, you can call me Rebirth. No need for the honorific. And your sister does have a flame. She was just misinformed, right?" He asked as I then nodded. Rebirth then came close to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to tell your brother about the mafia. Once I do, he will be in great danger. Are you ready to accept this?" I looked at my confused brother, before looking back at Rebirth. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring him into this world. I'm not even sure I want to be in it. I still haven't said I will be the next boss. I'm only going along to learn about my flame." I whispered back. He nodded before returning to his spot and began talking again.

"She has a very rare flame that isn't publicly known. That is why I'm here. I'm the only person who can train her. I was contacted by the school about her case before I contacted you." Rebirth said as my brother's eye's widened. He looked at me with an 'are you serious?' look. I scratched the back of my head as I chuckled nervously. Takashi then looked back at Rebirth.

"What is her flame then?" he asked.

"Sky." Rebirth responded. My brother gave him a weird look before asking him what he was talking about. Rebirth then explained to Takashi what he told me about the sky flame.

"That is so cool! You have such a rare flame! Let me see, let me see!" my brother asked in a childish manner. I sighed before holding out my ringed hand and setting my ring on fire. He watched with aw as the orange flame danced on my hand. "pretty..." he said to himself. I chuckled as he pouted when the flame disappeared.

"So Rebirth, I guess our agreement stand, since she does indeed have a flame." my brother said, returning to acting mature. Rebirth then nodded and said thank you before going upstairs.

"Amami, come up here and show me to my room!" He called once he reached the top. I just blinked before looking at my brother who gave me a 'sorry' grin.

I huffed anger as I sat down the pillow I was holding, before turning back to the blond who was sitting in the chair at his desk. _What the heck?! Why does he have to live here? And why do I have to take care of him?!_ I thought bitterly before marching out of the room. I then entered my room, which happened to be right across the hall from_ his_ room.

I flopped onto my bed with a sigh, before reaching for my Bug on my nightstand. I opened up the holo screen and searched for my best friend's name in my Bug's data base. When I found him, I pulled him on screen and requested a vid chat. I needed to talk to somebody, and since Daiki is my only friend, it has to be him.

I waited a couple of seconds before Daiki's flustered face appeared on my screen. I must have caught him while he was doing something he wasn't supposed to, but I didn't really care. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hey Amami-chan, what's up?" he asked as he sat down what ever he was doing before I requested a chat.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's been bothering me and I wanted to talk to you in person. Can you come over?" I asked him. He told me to let him check and he left the screen for a little bit. When he came back, he told me he could and that it should take him five minutes to get here.

"Thanks for coming. See you in five." I said as I turned off my screen. I set down my Bug and looked over at my doorway to see the blond that was invading my house. Rebirth was standing in my doorway, his arms crossed on his chest and leaning on the door frame, with an angry smirk on his face. He then sighed angerly before walking back to his room. _What's with him?_ I thought to myself.

Roughly five minutes later, Daiki was at my door. I let him in and showed him up to my room. He noticed that the door in front of mine had it's light on. When we got into my room, he asked me about it.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said as I sat on my bed, my back against the wall. Daiki sat down next to me and gave me his full attention, one of the things I liked about him. "Turns out that I now have a home tutor."

"That's actually kind of cool. Why is that a problem, though? And wait, why do you have a tutor? You're the smartest kid at school." He asked me. I sighed before explaining to him that it was because he was supposed to train me to use my flame. "But we have a class for that at school. Speaking of which, I need to tell you about my flame test." He said.

"Oh yeah, what flame to you have? Is it what you wanted, storm?" I asked him. He ruffled his long-ish spiky black hair before responding.

"Actually, the flame test said that I have no flame." I froze. Before he continued talking, I interrupted him.

"What did you just say?" I asked him. He gave me a sad look before repeating himself. I smiled a wide smile before hugging him, which confused him.

"Why are you happy? This is-"

"Because my test said I have no flame, too! But it's a lie. We actually have a flame called the sky flame. I actually found someone who has the same flame as me!" I said with glee. This only served to confuse him more. I let him go as I held out my ringed hand and focused on the fancy ring on my hand. It then was set ablaze in an small but brilliant orange flame. His eyes widened, then smiled. The fire then disappeared. I then told him all of the things Rebirth told me about the sky flame.

"That so cool, but how do I summon my flame? I don't have a charm to channel it with." I stopped. _How would he do that? I can because Rebirth gave me...That's it!_ I thought before I jumped up off of my bed and rushed over to Rebirth's door. I knocked a couple of times as Daiki came up behind me. No answer. I grinned evilly before opening the door.

Rebirth was on his bed, sleeping. He was curled up in the fetal position, hugging his pillow. His blond hair, now out of the fedora, was messy in a cute way around his face. His lips were partly open and he had a small blush on his face. He had on a black, loose guy tank top and black shorts. For some reason, his blanket was kicked off onto the floor.

I felt my face heat up as I saw him. I shook my head to cool myself off before walking over to Rebirth and poking his face. He stirred a little bit, before returning to his cute sleeping face. I poked him again, but several times instead of just the one. His eyes fluttered open, causing his beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes to look into my golden brown one. My face once again heated up, and a noticed a small blush on his face as well. He sat up and coughed awkwardly before re-focusing.

"What do you want? It's time for my sleep since I had to fly here from Italy." I noticed he then mumbled, "Even though it only took ten minutes, I'm still tired." _Ugh, guys._ Anyway, not what's important right now.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had anything for my friend here, Daiki-kun, since he also has the sky flame." After hearing that, he bolted up and looked at Daiki, who gave him a wave. Rebirth then stood up and went over to his closet and pulled out a box. He took something from inside of it, inspected it, and threw it a Daiki's head, hard. Luckily, since Daiki plays baseball, he caught it, but I could tell it hurt since he winced as he did so.

"WHY DID YOU THROW A BRACLET AT MY HEAD SUPPER HARD?! My god, it freaking hurt to catch that thing, I'm afraid of how bad it would have hurt if it had hit my face." Daiki yelled at Rebirth, who was smiling that same smile that I think I should fear.

"Cause I don't like you, plain and simple." Rebirth said as he then started to tell Daiki to put it on and focus on the orange gem in the middle. Daiki did as he was told, and after a few attempts, Daiki finally got a small flame to appear on the bracelet.

"Woo! I did it! I can summon a flame!" Daiki jumped around with glee, and I laughed along with him. Rebirth, without warning, kicked Daiki in the head, causing him to fall backwards. I jumped from my spot and went over to the now unconscious Daiki to see if he was okay. Seeing that he was alive, I turned and glared daggers at Rebirth as he glared back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you kick my best friend!" I yelled at him as I stood up and clenched my fists. He seemed unfazed by my anger, which only pissed me off more.

Then, the other ring on my hand was set ablaze, causing a huge light to pop out of it and land on the floor. I heard a growl as the huge blob of light started to disappear, revealing a small lion cub with orange fire as it's mane. He was also growling at Rebirth. Rebirth looked at the cub with great shock, before looking back at me.

"You don't have enough flame to keep him out." Rebirth said calmly. I was wondering what he meant, until I noticed the lion cub then turned back into a blob of light and went back into the ring. I then felt wobbly and my eye lids were getting heavier. The last thing I remember was feeling a pair of arms wrap around me to keep me from falling, and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in my bed with the blankets over me. I sat up and saw that Daiki was on the floor next to me in a sleeping bag, smiling. _What happ...oh yeah_. I thought as I stood up and left my room.

When I got down the stairs, I noticed that Rebirth was at the door, with my school's uniform on. He was wearing a tucked in white button up shirt with a navy blue vest, black slacks, and dress shoes. His fedora nowhere in sight. I gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you in Namimori Middle's uniform?" I asked as he picked up his bag from the floor.

"Because I'm going to your school to watch over you and help you find some worthy guardians." Rebirth said as he opened the front door. "And hurry up or I'll leave you." He then went out side. _Shoot._ I ran back upstairs, woke Daiki up, and told him to change into his spare he always leaves here. While he was doing that, I changed into my uniform and ran back downstairs to find Daiki already at the door.

He looked just like Rebirth, except he was wearing a jacket instead of the vest. I put my shoes on and ran out the door, Daiki behind me. We then caught up to Rebirth, who was a few blocks ahead of us. I then noticed I forgot breakfast. _Damn it..._ I thought bitterly until I saw Rebirth hold out a juice box.

"Here...You forgot your breakfast, didn't you?" he said calmly without looking at me. I nodded and took the juice and drank it as we walked. Daiki just glared at Rebirth the rest of the way to school. _School is about to get way more interesting._ I thought to myself as I mentally groaned.

A/N Here is the second chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Just wanted to say thank you 'Reborn-Story-Reader' for being my first fav and first follower. People like you are what I need for support. I hope you continue to like my story, and I hope the rest of you continue to like my story. Please review it, though. It makes me want to write faster if you all review. Here are somethings to note about this chapter.

-A Bug is a cellphone of the future. It's about the size of a blackberry and it projects a holographic screen in front of you that you can touch, allowing you to see multiple things at once.

-Rebirth said he was going to tell Amami's brother about the mafia because he wanted to see what she thought about the matter, and so he he could figure out the best way to train her. Of course he's going to go the sadistic route ;)


	3. Storm sets in, Rain comes, Sky accepts

Disclaimer: All I own is my OC's and plot, nothing else.

The Storm sets in as the Rain comes and the Sky accepts

Daiki

I watched as Amami gladly took the juice box out of Rebirth's hand and started to drink it. I just glared at Rebirth, who looked back at me with an evil and satisfied grin. I mentally huffed in jealousy as we continued to school. I noticed that the two in front of me getting chummy as ever.

When we finally got to school, I noticed that Hokori was at his post in front of the school, inspecting the kids walking into school. He stopped Rebirth from coming in, since he had never seen his face before. He held his metal tonfas to Rebirth's neck with a killing intent.

"Why are _you _?" Hokori spat at Rebirth. The blond smiled and in the blink of an eye, pulled out a green, fake looking gun out of no where and pointed it back at Hokori's head.

"You let your guard down again. That will be fatal one day, when you need to protect your boss." Rebirth said with his gun still at Hokori's head. Said person drew his tonfas from the blond's neck and hid them back into his uniform. Rebirth then did the same with his gun.

"I will not be a guardian for a weak herbivore. When she has proven herself to me, I will consider it. Now, be gone or I will bite you to death." The blunette said as he returned to his post. Amami and I gave Rebirth a weird look, with him just shrugging it off. _Oh well._

Amami

We walked to class, with Daiki braking off from us and going into the A classroom. I entered the S classroom and noticed that Rebirth stayed outside. _Oh yeah, he has to be introduced into the class._ I thought as I went to my seat. Moments later, the bell rang, and the teacher entered the class.

"Alright class, today we have a new transfer student from Vongola Middle. Let's welcome him, okay?" the teacher said. _Really? Vongola middle was the best you could come up with?_

I thought as I mentally face palmed. Rebirth then walked inside the classroom and stood in front of the classroom. When he got upfront, I heard two gasps and two chairs slide across the floor.

"You!" Two people called out as they slammed their hands onto their desks. I turned and saw the two most popular people in our class before me. One was Arashi, a hot headed boy with hazel eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The other, Ame, had brown hair and purple eyes and had a band-aid on his left cheek. I turned back to Rebirth, and saw him smile his smile. (Which I think I will call it his sadistic smile. Something bad always happens after wards...)

"Why, it's my two best friends, Arashi and Ame. How are you guys? Aren't you glad that I came back to Japan?" Rebirth asked in a sadistically sweet voice that only we three could pick up on.

"Bastard, what the hell are you talking about? I hate you!" Arashi called out.

"Yeah! What the heck do you think you're doing here? I already said No!" Ame shouted.

_Oh boy, this is going to get bad... Shut up! You're making it worse. _I mentally screamed at the two teens.

"What are you two talking about?" Rebirth said. "You're just mad that I didn't telling you two that I was coming back. Now, since class is about to be dismissed, why don't you give me a tour?"

" What the hell are you-!" DING, DONG, DING DONG. _How did you do that, Rebirth?!_

" I agree. Why don't you two and...Amami show him around." the teacher said as he then gathered his things and left. _How could you __not__ read the situation?! _thought as I stomped up to Rebirth, with the other two boys behind me.

" You asshole! Why the hell are you here? I told you no. I'm not going to be a guardian for anyone!" Arashi yelled at Rebirth, while Ame nodded in agreement. I then stepped right in front of Rebirth and looked him in the eye, anger _**very**_evident on my face, and said,

"I swear to god you are going to explain what the hell is going on, and how you were able to do what you just did. Not only will I kill you if you don't, but I have a feeling that Arashi and Ame are going to kill you for some reason. Even Hokori probably wants to kill you for the same reason as them. And you better freaking explain to me why the hell those three are talking about becoming guardians, because you said something about this, and I want to know what."

Rebirth just put on his sadistic smile and whispered in my ear. "Can't wait to see how you plan on killing me, since your sky flame is so weak. Maybe after a few weeks of training, you can make this threat again and actually scare me." he then pulled away and faced the two boy's behind me. "And you two _**will**_be guardians, is that clear?" he then said in a harsh voice before walking away, leaving the three of us stunned.

_Crap, I can't find him._ I thought as I jogged down the halls, being careful to avoid Hokori as I went. Ever since Rebirth left the classroom after Arashi, Ame and I yelled at him, we haven't been able to find him, and it's been** hours**. _Where could he be?_

I turned the corner and bumped into somebody. I looked and saw that it was Ame, who had a worried face on. "You better come with me." he said as he took my hand and led me to the roof.

When we got to the roof, I asked him what we were doing up here. He sat down near the railing and I followed suit.

" So...you're supposed to be the 20thboss of the Vongola family?" He asked. I was stunned. _How does he know that? _thought as he then continued. "And I guess I'm supposed the be your rain guardian." he then said as he held up a ring from his pocket. It was a large blue gem with rain drops and a word engraved into it. "Arashi has one for the Storm. I just talked to him, but we want to here your opinion on the matter."

"You mean about the mafia?"

"Yes. How do you feel about it." He asked.

"Um..Well.. I don't know how I feel. I know it's not a game, but it just seems so fantasy like that I can't fully believe it. But, I have a gut feeling that Rebirth isn't lying to me. I...I just don't know." I answered truthfully as I through up my hands in exasperation. Ame sighed before putting his hands behind his head and laying down on his back.

" Yeah, I get ya. We both do. We have a feeling he isn't lying. I just don't know what I should do or how I feel. Arashi, after giving it some thought, told me that he will follow you, what ever choice you make. I'll do it, but I want to know how our _boss_feels." he said as he chuckled at the end. I then laid down on my back and looked up at the clear blue sky.

_So, how do I feel? I just don't know. I really don't want to accept it. _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

_You don't have a choice. You must accept your bloodline and your job as the boss._

I shot up and looked around. I then looked at Ame, who was giving me a weird look.

_Accept your fate, and protect those close to you. Now, go. Your tutor is in need._

The voice said as a horrible feeling washed over me. I then stood up, grabbed Ame's hand, and ran towards the exit. We went down the stairs and over to the courtyard, with Ame asking where we were going. _Sorry, but I don't have an answer for you._ I thought as we kept running.

When I felt like we should stop(which we did), we were in a secluded part of the courtyard that I have never been to before. There was Rebirth all tied up and being held to a chair, surrounded by two evil looking men who were speaking in a language I didn't recognize.

(A/N: Translated speech at bottom. I used Google translate so I don't know how accurate this is.)

" Rinascita, sappiamo che sei qui per il nuovo capo Vongola." The lead man said with an evil grin.

" _Beh, se non sono i Raiders. come sei stato?"_said with a smug smile.

" _Basta con le stronzate, vi ammazziamo qui e ora!" _The lead man yelled at Rebirth, then turned to another figure. _"Azazel, lo fanno."  
_

"_Sì, signore." _The second man said as he then pulled out his hand that was ignited with thunder flames. He then punched Rebirth across the face, causing him the clench his teeth on pain as the flames sent a shock through his body._  
_

"_Merda." _Rebirth said as he coughed up blood._ "bastardi."  
_

"_Ha ha ha, questo è quello che si ottiene quando ci attraversa." _The lead man said as he crossed his arms over his chest with an 'I'm better than you' smile._  
_

"_Gia ', non posso aspettare fino la testa è su un vassoio." _Rebirth said as he looked up at the figure with his sadistic smile._  
_

" _Fool! pensi di uscire da questa vita? Ha ha ha" _The man called out. He then pulled out a small box and took one of his hands and punched the box. He then turned the spot where he punched it towards Rebirth. A small blob of light appeared floating in front of the man. He then grabbed it, which made the light disappear, revealing a gun. He then pointed it at Rebirth's head.

I froze for about a millisecond as a hot feeling washed through my body, before lunging at the man with the gun, my fists and forehead ablaze in an orange fire. I punched the man in the face with all my mite, causing him the be thrown back into a tree a few yards away. I then turned to the other man who's face was full of fear.

Ame

I watched as Amami turned to the other man who was scared as hell, and glared at him. She then moved lightning fast behind the figure (it looked like she had teleported) and hit him in the base of his neck, knocking him out cold.

The first figure, who I could tell was a man in an all black suit, was running up behind Amami to sneak attack her. Before I could call out to her, she turned and grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back. She then hit him the base of the neck, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. The fires on Amami died down until they were gone, and I noticed that her eyes were a golden color until they faded back into their usual brown. I made my way over to her.

I whistled as I then flung my arm around Amami's shoulders. "You, my friend, kick some serious ass. Remind me not to piss you off!" I exclaimed as she chuckled.

"Ahem...Little help?"

I looked back and saw the new transfer student, Rebirth, in a chair, tied up. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." I walked over to him and untied the ropes. When he was free, he whacked me up-side my head. He then walked over to Amami and did the same.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked as I playfully pouted, even though I new full well why he hit me.

_He's jealous._

Amami

When Rebirth hit me up-side the head, I was stunned. _What did I do wrong? I just saved his life? Why would he be mad? _I asked myself. I looked him in the eye and made a connection. _Oh! He's still mad from when I yelled at him._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning!" I exclaimed as I bowed in front of the blond. When I got back up, I saw that he face-palmed himself. What?! was I wrong? I started panicking until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Silly, I'm not mad about that. You had a right to be mad, since I didn't tell you about anything, but that's not why I smacked you." he said in a warm in tender voice as he patted my head lightly, causing my cheeks heat up. He then switched from the warm and kind Rebirth to his sadistic and evil with a hint of anger Rebirth. "I'm mad that you could have gotten hurt in that situation a couple of minutes ago! Don't just rush into combat, you'll tire yourself out if you don't have the stamina!" he yelled at me. He then smacked my head again, mumbling 'idiot' under his breath.

I looked at him with awe. _He was worried about me? _I smiled before saying thank you under my breath. He look at me like he heard me, but shrugged it off.

"Come on, Arashi is waiting." Ame says as he starts walking out of the secluded place, Rebirth and I following him.

"Bastard! Where the hell did you run off to?" Arashi yelled at Rebirth when we met up with him. Ame calmed him down and told him what happened. After he was done explaining, Arashi apologized to Rebirth.

"Anyway...Back to the matter at hand. Final thoughts on joining the mafia." I said as their faces became serious.

"I will follow you in what ever choice you make." Arashi said with a straight face.

"I agree." Ame said, giving me a small smile. Crap, this is all on me isn't it... I threw my hands up and ruffled my hair as I continued to this about this. After some time (about two to three minutes) I sighed at regained my composure.

"I'll do it."

A/N: thank you for all of the people who are reading this and enjoy it. you teslaman for being my second fav. And to answer your question, yes, Daiki is Dino's descendant, and he is going to have his clumsy moments very soon :)

Once again, this is just a background story for my true fanfic, but I wanted to give a background of the characters before I jump into it so you all can actually know when I make a renference to something. I am trying to post this once every week, but it might be every two weeks. Sorry about that. Please review my story, it makes me so happy to know for sure that I have supporters.

Arashi-storm

Ame-rain

I'm sure you already knew this though. I suck at names, don't I? Lol. Anyway, here is the conversation between Rebirth and the dark men.

Rebirth, we know you are here for the new Vongola boss.

Well, if it isn't the Raiders. how have you been?

Cut the crap, we'll kill you here and now! Azazel, do it.

Yes, sir.

Shit. you bastards.

Ha ha ha, this is what you get when you cross us.

Yeah, I can't wait till your head is on a platter.

Fool! you think you'll get out of this alive? Ha Ha ha


	4. The Sun shines as the Voice talks

Disclaimer: All I own is my OC's and plot, nothing else.

The Sun shines brightly as the Voice keeps talking

**Amami**

The three boys followed me home so we could continue our conversation. I talked to my brother before hand, and he said it was okay.

"So...what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked when we were a few blocks away from my house.

"Um...I don't know. How about you Arashi?" Ame said as he put his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky dyed with red, orange, yellow, pink, and a hint of purple. Arashi just shrugged and asked Rebirth what he wanted.

"PIZZA!" he exclaimed with a childish grin, before coughing awkwardly and looking down, his blond hair hiding his flushed face. "I mean...pizza is cool." Ame and I clutched our stomachs as we both roared with laughter. Rebirth glared at us with an embarrassed face, which only added to our laughter. He then pulled out his green gun and shot at our feet, causing us to stop dead.

_Scary!_ I thought as I then said sorry. We silently continued walking to my house, which was now in view.

~Break~

"So, you two must be Arashi-kun and Ame-kun. Welcome. You all can change into slippers and go into Amami's room. My brother said as he let us inside. Arashi and Ame bowed and and the four of us changed our shoes from school shoes to slippers. The three boys then followed me up to my room. When we go into my room, I noticed that Rebirth was gone. Must have gone to his room. I thought as I sat down on my bed. The other two sat on the floor on purple floor pillows.

"Hey, how come your brother didn't seemed surprised when he saw Rebirth?" Arashi asked me once we were settled.

"Oh, that's because he lives here."

"EHHHH?!" the two exclaimed just as Rebirth walked in the room in a loose tee shirt and sweat pants. He asked what's wrong and I told him that I told them he was staying here.

"Yeah, what of it?" Rebirth said as he sat down next to me on my bed. Ame just shrugged before putting his hands behind his head and laying on the floor. Arashi, however, didn't let it go so easily.

"As boss's right hand man, I demand that you move out!" He yelled at Rebirth as he stood up and pointed at the blond. I sighed before excusing myself to change. _Rebirth can take care of it, right? _

~Break~

_Yeah, if taking care of it counts as his duck taping Arashi to the wall and shooting bullet holes around him._ I thought bitterly when I walked back into my room. I walked up to Rebirth and hit him in the back of the head, then walked over to Arashi and un-taped him.

"Thank you, boss." He said as he started to fall. I caught him and eased him to one of the floor pillows on the ground. I then looked around the room for Ame, but couldn't find him. I asked Rebirth where he was.

"He's downstairs with your brother, covering for me as to why there were gunshots. He should be back any-"

"Hey guys, I took care of-Hey Amami, or should I call you boss from now on?" Ame said as he burst through the door,(Thankfully, not breaking it.) and then looked to see Arashi was set free. "Oh, you helped him? Good job."

"Okay, first of all, don't call me boss, just Amami will do, and second, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM YOURSELF?!" I yelled at Ame. He just chuckled before responding.

"Because your friend could kill me, and I don't want to die at an early age." I shook my head at him. _Then why did you join my family? You're more likely to die in a mafia fight!_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, once Arashi wakes up, lets discuss what we are going to do to find the rest of the family." I said as Rebirth nodded in agreement.

**~Break~**

***Somewhere dark and unknown.***

**Third person P.O.V**

"So ventesimo accepted her fate, huh?" a cloaked figure said as he looked at the image of the orangnette. Said figure was sitting in a plush, red velvet couch in the middle of the office looking room.

"Why the hell is that kid picking on the Storm Guardian!? That bastard!" a man in a tuxedo said. The tuxedo was black and underneath was a red dress shirt. He was standing next to the cloaked man with a glare on his face.

"Now, calm down. It's not like you can do something." Another man said. This man was in a a tuxedo as well, but the dress shirt was blue. He also had a scar on his face. He was in a chair across from the two men.

"Hey! Where is the Sun guardian?" a man with a yellow dress shirt and slacks asked. He was behind the man with the scar punching air.

"Shut up. You all woke me." A man with a scowl said. He was in a purple dress shirt and had slacks on as well. He was laying on another couch with his blazer over him like a blanket.

"Boss, do you know what will happen next?" A woman in a female suit asked as she looked through books on a shelf in the room.

"No I don't, but I get the feeling this generation will be one of the greatest. After all, they have a large foe ahead of them, and they must take them out." The cloak man said as he then chuckled. "They remind me of us a little bit."

"I don't see the resemblance." the man standing next to him said under his breath.

"They will need our guidance soon." The cloaked man said as he stood up and headed towards the door out of the room. "I think it's time I talked to her again." The others in the room nodded.

**~Break~**

**Amami**

We started talking about random things while we waited for Arashi to wake up. Arashi woke up in a few minutes and we started to get serious.

"Okay, first of all, we need to find the rest of the guardians. We have storm, rain, and cloud." Rebirth said. He then held up three rings that looked kind of like the ones Arashi and Ame have, only different colors and shapes carved into the gems on each of the rings. "We still need sun, thunder, and mist."

"So, how are we going to search for these people? I mean, you found us, so won't that same method work for finding them too?" Ame asked as he reached for a snack in the middle of our circle on the floor.

"I only knew because I got intel on you three plus Hokori." Rebirth answered. Everyone then tried to figure out a way to find the next guardians.

_Look outside. Your sun guardian is there._

I was startled by the voice in my head again. I stood up and ran over to my window that was connected to a balcony. The three boy's looked over at me strangely, but got up to see what I was looking at.

On the road in front of my house was a girl with short pink hair tied up in pigtails. She had brown eyes and a huge bandied on the right side of her face. She was in a tank top and sweat pants. She turned and saw us. She waved and called out to us.

"OI! CAN I HAVE AN EXTREME GLASS OF WATER?!" She yelled at us, causing us to sweat-drop. I told her sure and she walked up to my door. I went downstairs with the boys following me. Rebirth asked me who she was.

"I don't know, but she is going to be the sun guardian." I said as I opened the front door. The boys gasped in surprise as I let her. I then led her to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I didn't have to worry about my brother since he was at work. He left about five minutes ago.

"What do you mean she is going to be the sun guardian? How did you come to that conclusion?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, we need to pick your family carefully. What made you want to pick her?" Rebirth asked me. I just shrugged and looked at the girl who seemed oblivious to our conversation.

"Can I have some more?" She asked. I nodded in response. She got up and went to the sink and got some more water. I then turned back to our conversation.

"Well, a voice in my head told me. It also told me you were in trouble, so I thought I could trust it in this situation, too." I said, which made Rebirth go wide eyed, before furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Arashi and Ame just gave me a weird look. "Now, how should we ask her to join?"

"Just be direct. I get the feeling that is the only way with people like her." Ame said as Rebirth tossed me a yellow ring, which I assumed was the sun ring. I then took in a deep breath and walked over to the pinkette.

"Hey, want to join our family?" I asked her as I held up the ring. "You get to train to the extreme and have extreme fun." I then tossed her the ring which she caught with ease. "That shows you are apart of our family, the Vongola Family." I then held up my ring and the other guardians held up their rings as well. At this point, her eyes were sparkling.

"I'll extremely join!" She said as she slipped on the ring on her right hand. She then held out that hand in front of her, for a handshake I presume. "Sasagawa Hinata!" She smiled.

"Sawada Amami, nice to have you be apart of the family." I took her hand with a smile. She then shook it violently, causing me to wince slightly. She then let go, causing me to step back a few inches from the momentum.

_Well done, I should say. You only need two more guardians. And you should hurry, a large foe is ahead._

The voice spoke once more in my head, I sighed mentally and tried to speak back to it in my head.

_Um, what is this large foe we are about to face? And who are you, and why are you in my head? It's kind of creepy. _The voice laughed a kind of childish laugh(which was kind of cute) and spoke.

_I'm here to help you become a great boss, along with Rebirth, but he doesn't know who I am I think. And I can't tell you who I am yet, it has to wait until the right moment. And this large foe...even I do not know who it is, but I want to help you overcome it._

I nodded even though I'm pretty sure he can't see it. I then looked at Rebirth and noticed he was staring at me suspiciously, like he wanted to asked me something. I gave him a weak smile before I pointed to the stairs, signaling that I was going to my room.

When I passed by Rebirth, he grabbed my arm and gave me a look that said 'tell me later'. I gave him a weird look, like asking 'why', but he let go. I shook off a weird feeling I was getting as I continued up the stairs and into my room.

_Okay, now it won't look weird if I make faces as we talk._ He chuckled once again before returning to his serious tone.

_You need to find your other guardians._

_I know! It's not that easy! Sure, you just told me where to find my sun guardian, but there is no way that will happen for the other two. _I mentally snapped at him.

_It could._ He said, pouting.

_It could. Really? Best you got? Well, it ain't good enough._

_Well...I don't know. I do have a feeling your mist guardian will arrive shortly. I still have no clue about your thunder guardian, though. And I feel danger will approach soon. Be careful._

I then felt lighter when the voice finished, like he had left. Well, I guess that settles things for now. I thought before walking over to my door. As I grasped the doorknob, it turned and opened the door, making me face to face with Reborn.

"Why did you leave in the middle of our meeting?"

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter four. I know it probably sucked, but I was running out with ideas and I wanted to write more from the Voice( that's what I will call him for now. He will get a name later) and what is going on with him. Next chapter, we'll learn more about the foe they have to face. Who could it possibly be? Happy Holidays, by the way. I'm also thinking about making a Christmas Omake, but I'm not sure. Give me your thoughts. And thank you PandaGirl008 for the help with some idea's for my story and for the review. I'm glad you liked my version of the next generation. :)

Oh, and I added the breaks because the lines I inserted didn't transfer from the document to the web, so I thought this would help with any misunderstandings. And I'm sorry if this is getting confusing.

ventesimo-twentieith

Hinata- Sunny Place/Sunflower


	5. SORRY!

Okay, to anyone who is reading this, I'm sorry, but I'm going to try to re-write this story. I feel like it isn't flowing how I wanted it to. I think there are some things I need to fix, but in the mean time, I'm going to write the story that this was the prequal for. It's going to be called "The sky that travels back" I think anyway. Heres the summary for it...

Amami is the 20th Vongola Boss and she needs help. In order to get the help her and her family needs, they have to travel back in time 212 years in order to meet Tsuna and his generation, since they are the only compatible family with her's. Tsuna and his family are in middle school, and the arrival of these teens send many questions their way as the two groups train in order to defeat their toughest enemy yet. They even get help from the Simon family's boss in order to come close to defeating him. What is the huge enemy they have to face? Will Tsuna and his group pick up a few tricks, or will they be blown away by Amami's power? Set after The Sky's Rebirth.

I know, it's so weird and all, but I thought it would be interesting. Hope you all like it when I actually write it and post it, and I hope you like my re-write when I get around to it.

I will also be writing two other stories. One is about the Vongola meeting twins who have special flames and their flames are affected by the Vongola's flames. The other is about Takeshi moving and having to live in an apartment with Miyuki, a girl with a horrible past. Here is the summary I will post for the TakeshiXOC story.

**Apartment 808** - When Takeshi opened the door to his new apartment, he didn't expect to see a girl unpacking her things and claiming it was hers. He also didn't expect that she would know about the mafia, and that she would be another guardian. 80XOC

I will post her bio as the first chapter to that story. Sorry about this. *bows*.


End file.
